


Every Christmas From Now On

by Tonks914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Established Relationship, Fanart, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Holidays, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/pseuds/Tonks914
Summary: While decorating their flat for the holidays, the new couple discusses where they should spend Christmas day.





	Every Christmas From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt. It gave me a good excuse for some fluff!

[ ](https://imgur.com/CNF4Ori)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
